Broken World and Recovered Fragments
by singing mittens
Summary: This time of year was supposed to be magical until an unexpected break-out of Yowane's disease turns society into a dystopian world; the guards that roam the streets don't help either. Life proves to be a chore until Rin meets an ironically familiar boy who takes her through what winter has to offer... Rated M because of violence and dark themes (just to be safe)


Chapter 1: Night Sky

Nostalgic days like today make walking five blocks home from school bearable, but escaping the icy cold air from outside and meeting with wind burn in your toasty home is unbeatable. I kicked off the snow from my boots and shook the snow that clung to my coat as the smell of something wonderful wafted into my nose.

"How was school to my little orange today?" Mom called from the kitchen.

"Meh… It could've been better; my voice cracked at choir practice today, but luckily only Miku noticed." I replied, walking further into the living room.

Mom half-stepped out of the kitchen, scanning the room with her blue ocean eyes.

"Speaking of which I see that you aren't accompanied this evening," she said matter-of-factly. "Well, dinner will be ready a little later, okay?" Mom said while sliding long strands of sandy yellow hair into place with her forearm.

After giving a short nod, I went to the upstairs bathroom for a shower. After drying off and dressing out of my uniform, I threw a glance at the mirror. It would be a mistake to say that I wasn't the petit version of the spitting image of Mom—that is, if you even get to see her. She's a doctor in the medical field, and overtime hours can be a pain in the butt, at least that's how it felt since the change. The house always feels different when she's home as soon as she gets the chance.

'_It was the accident that happened when I was nine that made her different from the way she used to be, but it only makes things worse by bringing attention to the subject….' _

The back of my throat was choking up as I was back downstairs, until I felt a familiar presence behind me to lure me out of my thoughts. I twirled on my heels to hiss "Miku!" at the lamp, mocking me on its stand.

_'She's getting good at this,'_

I tilted my head as I heard faint giggling from the back of the unlit hall.

_'No, make that creepier.'_

I slowly craned my neck around the corner. Nothing.

I couldn't have been imagining things, could I? I carefully walked away until I was sure that crazy twin-tailed head was standing over me.

"It's not even fun if you give up _that_ quickly." A voice whispered unexpectedly close to my ear.

I gave an embarrassing squeak as I felt Miku's warm breathe. I about-faced to see her wide innocent smile. Oh, the loveable creature would get it soon.

"Now Rin, uh… Think of this as a test. What would have happened if I were a _real_ burglar?" Miku said with a satisfied look on her face.

"Did I just hear a confession of breaking and entering?" I said while holding a palm up to my ear, as if listening for something.

"Oh would you look at that! Your mom's here! I'll go and say hello—not that I haven't already." And with that she escaped into the kitchen. Sometimes I can't believe that I title her the sister I never had.

* * *

Outside the sky was turning into a cape of darkness, I don't want to admit it but the moment of silence was jogging something in the back of my mind. Pictures were being drawn in the star lit cloak in the clouds.

_'A shape of something with unusual colors.'_

"Rin! You coming to dine or what?" Miku chimed.

I stepped away from the window and came to sit at the table, thinking nothing of the odd shapes I imagined.

As usual, my mom went over the top with dinner and insisted that Miku take some recipies home with her.

"I at least want _somebody_ to pass on my cooking." Mom joked.

"Because Rinny the Orange here can't cook." Miku continued. I let out a small grunt."Hey, if you don't like the name, stop stuffing your mouth with oranges every chance you get."

"Alright, Leeky." I replied.

"Where between Earth's slimiest rocks did you pull that from!? At least orange suits you. _That!_ That makes it sound like I have to use the restroom every minute or something!" Miku said, her face a cherry red.

More laughs were passed and the night finally settled, Miku leaving to get back to her home. I was upstairs laying on the bed when I looked out the window. The snow seemed heavy, but the sky was still visible. I was returning to those interesting shapes again, but the more and more I thought about them, something didn't feel right. I shivered and curled up on the bed sheets when there was a crash downstairs.

I bolted down to the kitchen when I heard faint scuffling and the sound of something rumbling drift off in the distance.

"Mom?"

* * *

**So this is my first fanfic okay? So I would appreciate it if you left your thoughts on chapter 1.**

**Ah, if you do, you can help yourself to a cookie! Enjoy! ^.^**


End file.
